Don't Tell Scotty
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Strauss/Rossi fic to the song "Scotty Doesn't Know". Erin's husband has no idea of her affair with David Rossi.


_Scotty doesn't know that "Fiona" and me_  
_Do it in my van every Sunday_  
_She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go_  
_Still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know!_

"Mmm, Erin," David moaned. He gripped her hair tightly in his hands and thrust his hips forward in time with her mouth and hands. The back of the SUV was cramped, but they somehow managed to maneuver themselves enough to partake in their favorite activity. David sat in the backseat while Erin was on her knees in front of him, her head bobbing back and forth forcefully and her hands tickling his balls..

"Shit, that's it..." David could feel himself tipping over the edge of ecstasy, his eyes practically rolling in the back of his head. "Fuck!"

He exploded inside her mouth and Erin took all he had to offer, swallowing his cum as his shot down the back of her throat. When he was finished, she sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, a glint in her eye.

Church bells rang in the far distance as David reached for her and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

_Oh Scotty doesn't know!_  
_So don't tell Scotty!_  
_Scotty doesn't know!__  
_

_"Fiona" says she's out shopping_  
_But she's under me_  
_And I'm not stopping_

"David! Don't stop! I'm so close!" Erin exclaimed, her hands clutching the hotel bed sheets.

David thrust his hips even faster, holding her thighs apart as he drove into his boss. Erin's hips raised up and her back bowed as her orgasm tore threw her body. David continued his movements, quickly following her in pleasure.

_Because Scotty doesn't know!_

_I can't believe he's so trusting_  
_While I'm right behind you thrusting_  
_Fiona's got him on the phone_  
_And she's trying not to moan_  
_It's a three-way call and he knows nothing, nothing!_

Erin was on her hands and knees in the middle of David's living room floor. Her breasts were bouncing back and forth with the force of his hips slapping against her from behind. Her cell phone rang on the coffee table and David paused his movements as she reached over and grabbed it.

"Really?" He questioned, but she shushed him, claiming it was her husband.

"Hello?" Erin tried her best to keep her tone normal, even though her breath was coming out in short pants.

Gaining an idea, David moved his hands over the expanse of her back and around her waist. He nudged her knees apart and leaned forward so her upper body was almost level with the floor. He lifted one knee and planted his foot on the ground, changing the angle of his hips before thrusting back into her fully.

"Oh!" Erin cried out at the newfound pleasure that ripped through her. "No," she breathed out over the phone, trying to think of an excuse to tell her concerned husband. "I'm at the gym still and I think I just sprained a muscle."

David let out a laugh and continued to thrust into her, his cock hitting her g-spot almost every time. He brought his hands around her waist, one grabbing her breast and the other resting between her thighs, his fingers flicking back and forth over her clit.

"S-Scott," she hissed, feeling her orgasm creeping up on her. "I-I have to g-go!'

She hung up the phone and threw it across the room and then screamed out as her body shuddered. David felt her walls clamping down around him and he pulled out of her, his cum squirting over her back and ass.

"Fffuck!" Erin moaned, her body still trembling. David rolled off of her and they both collapsed onto the rug. He laughed when he felt her elbow his side and looked at her to find her glaring daggers at him. "That was way too close."

"Think he suspects?" He asked before enveloping her in his arms.

"Please," she scoffed, accepting his warm embrace. "Scott doesn't know a thing."

_We'll put on a show!_  
_Everyone will go!_  
_Scotty doesn't know!_

_The parkin' lot, why not?_

"David, we can't do this here!" Erin hissed. David payed her no mind though, already pushing her skirt up around her waist and taking himself out of his trousers. The parking lot was dimly lit outside the bar. He pushed her up against his car and grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "Someone will see!"

"No one is out here, Erin," he growled at her and then slipped himself inside of her wet heat. He grinned as she let out a low moan and threw her head back, slamming it against the top of the car.

"Just, do it fast," she told him.

"My pleasure," he ground his hips against hers and within a few minutes they came together, the adrenaline of having sex in public pushing them over the edge quickly.

_It's so cool when you're on top!_

Erin climbed her way up David's body and settled over his rock hard cock that looked as if it was reaching up to touch her. She stroked him a few times with her hands before guiding him into her. David almost whimpered as she enveloped him inside of her and began rocking her hips back and forth. Erin leaned forward and kissed him roughly, bringing her hands up his arms and locking their fingers together. She rode him hard and fast, her sighs of pleasure filling his ears.

_His front lawn in the snow_

"David, what are you doing here?" Erin whispered harshly as she stood on her front porch.

"I came to return something that I believe belongs to you," he smirked at her and reached inside his coat pocket, revealing a pair of pink panties.

Erin's eyes grew wide and she snatched the item from his hands, balling it up between her fists. "Are you insane?"

His eyes twinkled and he looked around quickly before grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Erin couldn't resist and kissed him back willingly, her mouth opening under his. He pulled back after a few seconds and gave her a wink before retreating to his car.

"Tell Scott I said hello."

_Laughin' so hard because Scotty doesn't know!_  
_Scotty doesn't know!_

_I did her on his birthday_

"Where does he think you are?" David asked as he put himself back in his dress pants.

"The bathroom," Erin answered, pushing her cocktail dress back down from her hips and smoothing it around her body. "I told him I needed to freshen up a bit."

David smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist while she tried to fix her hair in her bedroom mirror, the party outside muffled by the closed door. They exited the room after making sure their appearances were presentable and returned to the birthday party, one by one. Scott walked up to her as soon as she entered the room and David gave her a sideways glance, standing just a few feet from them.

"Are you okay?" her concerned husband asked. "Your cheeks are flushed."

Erin bit the inside of her cheek and reassured her husband that she was fine, just a little warm. Her husband seemed to accept her answer and led her back to his birthday bash.

David's chuckle echoed from behind her and her smile broke out in full.

_Scotty doesn't know!_


End file.
